


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: K-pop gang/mafia au(non-idols) [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bad Boy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan-centric, Barista Han Jisung | Han, Barista Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Student Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**2:40 PM**

How phone was buzzing like crazy,telling him someone was texting him._Geez who the hell texting me this much?_He wondered._Not even Felix usually texts me this much._

Eventually he gave in and picked up his phone to see who the hell was texting him while he was trying get work done for once.

Somewhat surprisingly,it was Jisung and Changbin.


End file.
